Masked Suprise
by Badger-Chan
Summary: Matt and Tai are together and have gone to university in england, it's tai's 21st and there are secret plans, what?contains yaoi boyxboy love and some serious citrusy moments so if ya squeemish dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**6 Months to go**

He had learned to tune out the whining of his boyfriend long ago when he had said there was something special planned for his birthday.

"Come on Yama, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Tai begged trying to tease out his secret.

"Quit it Tai," Matt had started to get fed up of the brunettes constant noise, "and don't try the whole using my nickname and puppy dog eyes, they don't work on me you know that."

Tai turned around and sulked pouting.

They were in their 2nd year at university in York, England. It wasn't just those 2 that had gotten into that uni, Sora and Izzy had also been accepted into the same uni but on different subjects. Tai doing Sport science and on the universities football team (a/n known to others as soccer but I'm English so its football), Matt – Music with Film Studies, Sora – Fashion design with art and Izzy – software and multimedia in computing.

It was the end of a very long day for all of them and, as with every Thursday afternoon, were in the pub having a few relaxing drinks. The other 2 were finding the 2 lovers little battle quite amusing as they had already managed to get Tai off their backs by saying there was no way they were going to say anything. So he concentrated all his efforts on his boyfriend to get out the plans.

"Yama, sweety dearling honeybunch?"

"What, Tai?"

"What are you secretly planning for my birthday?"

"Now the whole point of a secret plan is to keep it a secret right?" a sarcastic tone hinted in Matt's voice.

"Yeah, but I really wanna know" Tai whined.

"I can't believe you don't shut up" Matt was really starting to get agitated by the continuous pestering.

"You know you wanna tell me, you know ya do." Tai sang.

"Shut up, will you just shut up!"

Matt was officially annoyed now and just wanted to have a drink with his friends without this constant nag.

"Ok I'll let off for now but you so know I'm not done." Tai joked.

The 4 of them went back top enjoying their drinks and ended up spending little more time there than planned, getting a little bit drunk.

"Oh crap is that the time" Matt suddenly saw the time and remembered that he was meant to going to a rehearsal.

"You gotta go sexy?" Tai slurred leaned over and grabbed Matt around the waist as he stood up forcing Matt to sit back down.

"Yes sweetness I have rehearsal."

"Awwwww can't you skip it this once?" Tai was obviously drunk and Matt giggled.

"No, we've got a concert coming up" leaning into Tai and holding his face gazing into his hazelnut eyes.

The other to sat opposite looking onto this display of affection were starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"Dudes, seriously get a room!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yeah guys the uncomfortable factor is majorly raising here" piped in Izzy.

"Ok, ok I'm leaving now or I'm gonna be late" Matt said giving Tai a kiss and unwrapping his arms from him.

"wuv you yama" Tai swooned his eye lids half closed from affects of alcohol.

"Love you too, Tai" Matt added giving and final little kiss on Tai's cheek before walking out of the pub.

Tai slumped on to the table looking as if he was going to fall asleep.

"We better take Tai back to his flat before he passes out" Izzy pointed out.

"Totally, then I should really head back to halls (a/n student accommodation in England) and finish my design assignment."

"Ditto."

They went either side of Tai and put there arms around him to help him stand up and take him home.

After making sure Tai was safely in his flat and had some food to eat, take away pizza, Sora and Izzy went back to their halls and ended up pouring out some drinks, heading into their rooms which were opposite each other leaving the doors open so they could talk to each other whilst attempting to do assignments. Of course Izzy being the study bug he is didn't particularly appreciate the distractions from a slightly drunk Sora who really didn't want to work.

Tai was awoken from his light sleep on the sofa by the door opening and his flatmate/boyfriend walked in quietly singing "America" not realising that Tai was there or asleep. When he did notice (Tai was pretending to sleep now) he quickly stop making any noise and starred at his sleeping angel. He lent down and gave Tai a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Tai felt the lips he suddenly sprang into life grabbing matt and pulling him down onto the sofa. Matt who had received the shock of his life said,

"I thought you were sleeping, sorry if I woke you."

"I was until you came in but I got my revenge with the look on your face as I sprung you haha."

"Oh very funny now I deserve some love, from you almost giving me a heart attack!"

Tai gladly pulled Matt close to him and gave him a big kiss which ended up becoming very lust filled. Soon shirts were flying jeans following close behind, the tanned god lay on the sofa with a golden haired angel straddling him. Just before they could do anything Tai became all mischievous,

"So…whats going on, on my 21st?"

Matt who was slightly caught off guard in the whole lustful moment replied,

"Well theres…" regaining proper thought line now "Hey cheeky bugger you almost had me spill all the secrets and way to kill the moment"

Tai had looked sulky at not getting what he wanted then realised Matts erection had vanished, he had lost a night of passion and pleasure just to find out some silly plans.

"Damn" Tai sighed

Matt got off but didn't put any clothes back and sauntered in to kitchen in his boxers,

"Nights not over yet sweet cheeks" giving a wink he vanished around the corner.

Tai soon got the hint and jumped off the sofa, also not bothering to put anything back on, chased his lover into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go guys part 2 of masked suprise as promised. Took me a little bit longer to get up than anticipated but thats sucky internet connections for you! ok i'll let you get on with reading the story now as im sure you really cant wait!

**3 Months to go**

Matt was sat in his flat rubbing his temples as he tried to relax. This is all too stressful he thought. All the plans for Tai's secret masquerade ball for his 21st were all going down the drain, the place they had booked 3 months ago had had a major flood and told Matt that they wouldn't be able to finish repairs in time for the ball, this lead to Sora and Mimi (who had come over for her holidays) freaking out about decorations and designs because they didn't know the lay out of the venue any more. Though he was grateful for one thing, Tai had stopped with the major bugging about his birthday and had just settled for a little query now and then, which Matt just ignored.

He was jolted out of his trance by a gentle shaking and chocolate eyes looking at him.

"What's up Yama?" Tai coaxed.

"Hmm? Oh not much really, just finals getting to me." Matt half lied; his exams were just another topping on the already piled high cake.

"Here let me calm you down." Tai gave his stressed musician a kiss then pushed him so that he was laying flat on his stomach and Tai sat on his bum and took matts top off.

"Please Tai I'm really not in the mood." Matt groaned.

"Come on sexy my mind isn't always on sex." Tai commented as he started rubbing Matt's shoulders soothingly.

"Oh" Matt says a slightly more relaxed tone edging his voice and his eyes started to close.

"Oi, don't fall asleep I want you to at least remember some of my handy work." Tai said slightly pinching Matt's shoulders to wake him up.

"Ok I'll try but your doing such a damn good job, maybe you should talk to me to make sure I don't." Matt said dreamily.

"Right, so this guy in my lectures…" Tai started to recount his day while giving Matt a massage.

To make sure Tai knew he was awake Matt made little noises at appropriate times in Tai's chatter really paying attention too much. Matt was just in heaven and all his problems seemed to melt away for that moment.

Tai was rubbing his hands up and down Matt's back periodically stopping to put some more cocoa body butter on his hands. He would start with Matt's shoulders and work his way down, about mid way there was a ticklish spot that every time it was stroked made Matt's muscle tense for a second. With a little smile on his face every time this happened Tai just carried on down caressing the top of Matt's bum before he worked his way back up. Knowing Matt wasn't actually really listening he decided to tell Matt his deepest fantasies hoping that they would reach matt's sub conscience.

"I want you to be all dominating and push me around and just love it when you act all tough."

"Mmm" Matt was slowly falling asleep again but that last comment stuck in his head.

Tai decided to try and be sneaky and get Matt to "accidentally" tell him the plans.

"Hey Yama?"

No reply.

"Yama sexy? Yamato?" Tai then realised Matt had fallen asleep "Baka" Tai sighed then kissed the sensitive spot on Matt's back which made him fidget but not wake. Tai let out a quiet little giggle and kissed the back of Matt's neck and walked out of the room to get some food. When Tai came to join Matt in his slumber and realised that Matt was only in his boxers.

Huh must of slightly woken up in the heat and taken off his jeans thought Tai noticing the extreme heat that the bedroom had. He walked over and opened up the window then totally stripped down so he was naked and cuddled up to Matt on their bed.

The next day Matt knew had lectures all day followed by some football training, Matt still got slightly jealous that the cheerleaders practiced next to the football pitch even though he knew Tai was gay and happy with him, he shook himself back to his previous thinking. He was going to phone up the second choice place for the ball then he would inform Sora and Mimi about the new space so they could do there design thing.

"Good afternoon The Royal York Hotel (a/n oh how original am I) Rachel speaking how may I help?"

Matt waited patiently for the well-rehearsed greeting greeted him.

"Yeah hi, I'm phoning to ask whether your ball room is available to hire out on the 25th June?"

"If you just wait a minute sir I will check the diary and see if that date is free."

Again Matt waited patiently while the receptionist went away and put in the cheesy hold music the he hated so much.

"Sir?"

"Yeah."

"The 25th June is currently free and would be £250 room only and £500 with decorations and catering."

"I'll just be needing the room thanks." Matt stated knowing that he already had decorators and caterers.

"Will that be everything sir?"

"I would also like to book one of your suites as well please"

"Certainly sir" she went quiet for a bit and Matt could hear typing, "One of our best suites, the Duke of York suite is free that night?"

"That would be excellent" Matt was delighted everything was going perfectly now.

He finished up booking and paying for the hotel rooms and sat back on the sofa finally relaxing for a bit until the phone rang.

When he picked it up he almost flung it across the room at the shear volume of noise coming from the other end.

"Whoa Mimi calm down."

"How can I calm down when this damn party is in 3 months and we don't have a space or anything to work with, urgh you are so disorganized yamato!"

Matt winced he hated it when Mimi used his proper name.

"Look Mimi I am organized as I have book _and paid _for the ballroom at the Royal York Hotel"

A high-pitched squeal came out the phone,

"Oh that's a beautiful room there, Sora will be so pleased" with another satisfied squeal Mimi hung up the phone.

The next day while Tai was out Mimi and Sora came over with the invitation mock-ups, Matt looked at them very satisfied with the design.

**To ……………………………..**

**You are cordially invited toTaichi Kamiyas**

**Secret Masquerade Ball**

**In celebration of his 21****st**** birthday**

**All guests most be present by 7pm**

**There will be an Italian buffet service and Bar.**

**Choa**

**X**

"Guys their perfect exactly what I imagined" Matt beamed. (A/N the invite writing is meant to be all swirly and pretty!)

The girls giggled a little at the way Matt was being a little feminine.

"Well Sora did them really, she's the arty one." Sora blushed as Mimi gave her all the credit.

"They don't need changing in the slightest" Matt complimented "get loads printed and start sending them out, we want to make sure people have plenty of notice. But I'm gonna have to ask you to leave as I have to go meet up with the band."

Mimi and Sora had known Matt was going to like and that he had practice that afternoon and had taken it upon themselves to make a couple of invitations for the band. They handed them to Matt who just laughed and took them.

After the practice had finished Matt handed each member an invite, which they took gladly.

"Wow Matt these are cool, sure I'll be there." The drummer said soon followed by the rest of the band members chorusing, "we'll be there for sure."

"Be where?" Matt whipped around to see Tai standing at the door; he had gotten there early to pick Matt up. Invitations were quickly hidden behind backs as Matt came out with,

"My exam practical, you know the one I have to do in front of an audience." He had already told Tai about it so Matt knew he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Ok, come lets go I'm hungry." Matt rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to his other mates.

Phew that was close Matt thought then the thought that he thought he never knew would ever happen Thank god for exams!


	3. Chapter 3

**2 months to go**

"Fabuloso" exclaimed Sora.

The 3 of them were out shopping for the party bit and had gone into a decorations shop. The theme of the party was a traditional Venetian masquerade ball, on informing the shop assistant this he directed them to the most appropriate section and left them to it. What had made Sora state the above was that she saw a beautifully ornate wall hanging. She was getting all excited until she looked at the price tag; she turned round to Matt with hopeful eyes,

"Please Matty can we have it?"

Matt looked at the tag and knew his savings were going to take a huge bashing today but the hanging was perfect.

"Go on then."

Both girls squealed with delight and grabbed their prize. They carried on looking around the shop and ended up finding loads of stuff; many different drapings, candle sticks, chandeliers and other random little things that would be fitting to the theme.

"God" Matt said looking at the receipt, "I'm gonna have to give up eating and almost everything else after you girls have wiped me out today."

"Oh don't exaggerate Matty" Sora said grabbing Matt in her arms and was going to give his hair a ruffle before her hand got smacked away.

"Uncool" Matt said pointing a finger at Sora after escaping her grip.

"Haha, Matt stop being such a girl!" Mimi giggled.

Finding this comment quite amusing Matt pouted and struck a really girlie pose with all the shopping bags he had. All of them descended into fits of laughter.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Tai we were just calling Yama here a girl for being so protective over his her. TAI!" Mimi had just casually been explaining their laughing and realised who had shown up.

Matt thrust his bags at Sora and signalled for them to go and he'd meet them later.

"Hey sexy, what you doing here? Don't you have lectures?" Matt enquired turning Tai around and walking off in the opposite direction.

"Lecture finished early so I thought I'd come and see you considering Izzy is being completely anit-social until after his exams and before you ask how I knew you were here I kinda figured that the girls would have dragged you out shopping." Matt just looked on a little bit shocked; they had almost been caught out again!

"Whilst those two are off having a "romantic" lunch why don't we relieve some of the stress on Matts credit card and use some of our own money to buy the rest of the decorations." Mimi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan batman." Sora chirped up.

The 2 girls carried walking around the shopping centre going in and out of shops buying little bits a bobs. Once they had bought all of the decorations etc. they decided to go and look for their own dresses and masks.

They went into a dress shop and started looking around, a shop assistant came over to them,

"Can I help you girls?" she asked.

"Erm, yeah, we've got a masquerade ball in about 2 months for our friends 21st, any recommendations?" Mimi asked.

"We've got a couple of dresses that would be perfect for such an event." The girl took them over to these dresses and Mimi spotted one she instantly liked. It was a floor length formal dress with a small train behind it, the colouring was great for Mimi it was white at the top of the dress and faded down to a dark pink at the bottom of the dress with crystals to match dotted about it, it was a halter neck with a plunge neck line and a fairly low back line.

Mimi went and tried it on, when she came out Soras jaw dropped,

"You look sensational Mims!"

Mimi blushed and slightly ducked her head to hide it,

"Thanks, so do you think I should get it?"

"Defo"

Mimi went and changed back and handed the dress to the assistant saying she'd take it. Sora was still looking at the dresses occasionally picking one out then putting it back.

"Grr I can't decide which one I like" she grumbled.

"What about this one?" Mimi had picked out a full-length white strapless dress.

"Don't you think it's a bit bridesy?"

"Yeah good point" she put it back, "oh what about this one?" she pulled out a red and black satin floor length dress, it came up quite high at the front was backless and cut off just below the small of her back. It showed off her elegant physique perfectly. She tried it on and it was glorious. Both girls settled up their bills and walked out with their dresses and went to find the mask shop.

Back with matt and Tai, they had decided to go have some lunch in a local café before Tai had to go back to lectures.

"So what was the deal with all the perfectly random bits in the shopping bags?" Tai queried.

"Err…Sora has a new project on the go, do some with old Italian themeing or something like that." Matt managed to make up hoping to god that Tai wouldn't become suspicious of anything, though he wasn't the sharpest knife in the bunch.

"But it's the end of year, hmm maybe it's a summer project then."

Matt could feel his stress levels raising again he knew as it got closer to the day it was going to get harder to keep the secret and he still had exams to compete with.

"Anyway babes I gotta get back to my lectures." Tai gave his boyfriend a hug and a kiss and went back off to uni.

Having caught up with the girls in the mask shop still looking at all the pretty masks, Matt joined them and they all picked out their masks. Sora's was black and gold which tied up with a simple black ribbon, it had sweeping corners almost looking like cat ears and a gem in the top middle which had 3 black ostrich feathers poking out. Mimi's was very similar in style but pink and silver with a pink ribbon and 4 pink and white feathers out of the top of the gem. Matt settled on a simple Zorro style mask, which was all black bar an edging of silver around the edge.

"Right off to get you your tux." The girls looked at Matt who had obviously had had enough of being in a shopping centre but he stuck it out as he knew he had to get the suit so it wasn't a panic later.

"Lead the way" he sighed to the girls.

"I promise once this is done we'll go have a drink."

"Well duh and your buying but I can't stay for long I gotta prepare for my exam tomorrow."

It didn't take long to get the tux, as Matt knew what sort of thing he wanted. He ended up with a black suit, the jacket with tails and silver edging on the lapels and silver lining on the inside to compliment the mask. As he refused to get a bow tie as he said,

"I'll look like a fricking penguin."

Much to the girls amusement but they couldn't persuade him, he ended up get a black tie which had a elegant crystal motif half way up it.

At the pub afterwards they were discussing their day,

"I'm so glad we didn't run into Tai after buying the masks and clothes that would have been hard to explain." Mimi was saying while slurping down her drink.

"Yeah especially the fact that there's 4 outfits and 4 masks, he would have had to suspect something if that had happened." Matt said sipping at his pint.

"Anyway guys gotta dash muchas stuff to prepare for the exam, urgh I'm so stressed out!" Matt went to get up and go when a more than happy Sora piped up,

"Like your mom, Dude",

"Mimi make sure she doesn't drink too much" Matt sighed ignoring Sora and walking out.

It was getting quite late by the time Matt had finished getting everything which wasn't made easier by a thing constantly attached to his back nagging for him to just sit down and relax.

"Ok Tai I'm finished now I can relax for the evening."

"I'm hungry now cook me something yama babe." Tai begged Matt with big puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to can't we just order something in?" Matt was exhausted.

"But that's never as good as your cooking, pwease?"

"Alright then." Matt went into the kitchen and rustled them up a little something.

After finishing eating they sat down and watched some TV together. Matt laid across the sofa his head laying on Tai's lap looking up into his big chocolate eyes.

"What did you do after I left?" Tai asked

"Joined the girls again and went shopping with them I didn't want to come home and sit around on my own, plus it was quite funny watching them argue over different clothes and shoes." Matt said sleepily.

"You know you really are quite girly sometimes hun." Tai laughed, "eh Yama?"

But Matt had fallen asleep the last thing running through his head was, Mental note to self NEVER EVER voluntarily organize to throw a surprise ball again!.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there people i thought id be kind and give you the next chapter sooner rather than later as the next chapters are annoyin me atm and just not working!  
This chap is rather random and doesnt really have anything to do with the main plot, just a mind wander! I will explain now that I'm a uni student and some of the stuff mentioned in this chap has happened to me or while i was present. Also the musical mentioned at the start is the film i studied for my A levels, only thing i could think of at time.**

**So enough from me, enjoy xxx**

**

* * *

****Less than a month to go**

Discuss the techniques and instrumentation used in the film "West Side Story" to convey emotions and moods. Use examples from the film to back up your answer.

WTF?!? Which film was that again oh yeah the one with loads of guys and girls prancing and singing all over the place, don't think I actually saw the end of that. Ok Ishida you can do this think, you know music, come on. The frustration could be easily seen across Matt's face as he struggled to recall the music from the film. His mind kept wandering off to other thoughts i.e. Tai and was he going to go grey with all this stress, whenever he hit a dead thought which made a little smile appear on his lips then he'd realise he was in an exam (though it was his last so that also made him smile). Suddenly he had a hit of cleverness and everything just came back to him which he immediately wrote down before it went away again.

When he walked out of the exam he sighed a huge sigh of relief and thought now he could put all his efforts into finishing off the party plans, which were all going to plan and looked like everything was going to go off without a hitch. He also thanked god that Tai had quite a late birthday so he didn't have the worry about exams while sorting the party. He had quick think to make sure there was nothing else he needed to do before he went to join others for a huge piss up.

He walked to the pub where he knew the rest of the guys would be including his band as they had all had their final exams today, some of them were in the morning so no doubt those certain people, Sora, Mimi and Tom, would be quite pissed by now. As he walked into the pub he saw the big group, minus Izzy (his exam was in the same hall as Matt's and lasted 30min longer), and ran up to them whooping with delight. Of course he was greeted by other whoops and 3 people all coming at him at once and falling on him in an attempt to hug him.

"Finally we can have some real fun! No more exams WOO!" Matt's guitarist slurred. Matt went up to the bar and got himself a pint and went back to join the others.

Once Izzy had joined them they all stayed in the pub and ended up having dinner there as no one could be bothered to go home then come back out again for their end of year piss up.

They had started on their pub crawl rather early so were all quite pissed by the time they had gotten to the tequila bar where the bar man knew them all very well as they always ended up here on their nights out. They played a little game of I never (you say I never…..then if you did it you do a shot) where they found out that Sora had snogged one of the professors, Mimi had had sex in a park and a lift, Tai had given Matt a hand job at the back of one of his lectures he had snuck into and lots of other stuff. By the end of this game all the members of the band were well and truly drunk as they had done lots of stuff whilst they had been on tours, had Tai been at all sober he would have been giving Matt disapproving looks.

As they were now trashed they decided to play truth or dare and due to their state dare was the more popular option.

"Matt, truth or dare?" Sora asked

"Dare!" Matt slurred and swayed as if the force of the word coming out had pushed him back.

"I dare you to give Tai a full on frenchy with tongues and everything!" Sora said in a drunken evil voice.

Matt gave hair a look to say is that all then grabbed Tai and pulled him into a very involved kiss, Tai quite happily agreeing to this behaviour, their hands went on little adventures over each other. Many people looked over at the group as they all howled and wolf whistled at the couple. On their finishing Sora gave a nod of satisfaction.

"Your turn Mims, Truth or Dare?" Tai asked Mimi.

"Oh DARE!" Mimi kind of shouted.

"I dare you to go order an orgasm cocktail from the bar in the most seductive way possible."

Mimi looked a little taken back but then smiled pulled her top down a little to reveal more cleavage then got up and walked over to the bar beckoning the bar man, who she actually thought was rather cute.

When the bar man came over Mimi took his collar and pulled him closer to her and whispered (well drunken whispered),

"Give me an orgasm, big boy".

The "big boy" went away and made the drink and came back placing it on a napkin in front of her saying, "This one's on the house darling."

Taking away the drink with her she noticed that a phone number was on the napkin. She sat back down at the table everyone looking gob smacked.

"Wow free drink and a phone number, go me!"

The game continued on for awhile longer and had Tom (the drummer) getting up on the little stage thanking everyone in the bar for being there then pulling a moony, Sora going up to a random guy slapping him on the arse and saying "NICE!" and the band guitarist and keyboarder singing a duet of "something stupid". As they left they were all in fits of hysterics at the events that had just past and then parted ways to walk home in smaller groups.

No sooner had they walked through the door when Matt was slammed up against the wall into a fierce kiss. Breaking away Matt gasped,

"What was that for?"

"Ever since you frenched me earlier I've been so turned on I had to stop myself several time from dragging you to the toilet and having my way with you."

"You know Tai you are quite the gentlemen" Matt said sarcastically at his boyfriends' rather un-elegant comment. But before anything else could be said Matt was against the wall again, one of Tai's hands up on the wall the other groping Matt's arse. Tai pushed closer know rubbing his crotch against Matt's. Matt whimpered in submission to his stronger lover.

* * *

**Haha look at me with top and bottom notes! Anyway how perfectly random eh?  
The next chapter is the big one and about twice as long as any others, yes its already written but the next 2 chapters are closely linked and im having issues with the 2nd part so sorry now for the delay that is to come!  
Toodles xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just because I'm in a very good mood at the moment i'll let you have the best chapter of the story now. This is actually the chapter that started it all off well the end bit anyway!  
I'd like to say a big thank you to all the people who have reviewed you've been a great inspiration for me to continue as i was going to drop it (i'm very critical of my own work!). Also thanks to those who fav'ed, You're all fab!  
Any way enough blab this chap is the main reason for the m rating graphic _male on male_ sex scene toward the end, I have warned you so dont complain.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**The Day**

It had arrived, the day was finally here, Tai's 21st. After all their planning it would be over by the end of this day. The thought hit Matt as he woke up and gave a sigh. He turned his head and saw that Tai was still lying asleep next to him. Matt gave a small little tut and thought to himself typical I'm still the first up despite him getting so excited last night with this he gave a little smile. He slowly got out of bed making sure not to wake Tai and left a little note on the pillow, which read;

I'm in the kitchen when you get up,

Come and join me birthday boy.

X

He knew Tai would wake up shortly because he always got slightly disturbed from a deeper slumber when Matt wakes up. Matt walked into the kitchen butt naked and put on an apron to start cooking a broad grin spread right across his face.

When Tai finally woke up he walked into the kitchen and saw Matt, with his back to him wearing nothing but an apron. He went to say something but it was stifled by a yawn, Matt noticed he was no longer alone.

"Wanna try that again sweetness?" Matt giggled as he looked over his shoulder to Tai.

"Why can't you do this every morning?" Tai walked up behind Matt and squeezing his bum, making Matt jump.

"Because my dear Tai," Matt said looking at the almost ruined breakfast "we'd never actually get breakfast."

"A very good point!" Tai said blushing a little bit. Matt turned his head and gave Tai a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday you, now go sit down at the table and I'll bring breakfast through."

Tai gave Matt a kiss on the neck as a thank you letting his hands roam a little bit, then suddenly withdrew.

"Yeah I think I need to step away before I get too carried away." Tai said walking out of the kitchen rather reluctantly; Matt just smiled and continued cooking.

Matt had cooked Tai his favourite breakfast: pancakes and syrup, bacon sandwiches and freshly squeezed orange juice. Granted it wasn't the most challenging of meals but it made Matt happy to see the satisfaction on Tai's face once they had finished.

Just as they started getting rather intimate on the sofa when the phone rang.

"Argh dammit!" Tai cursed as his beautiful naked boyfriend walk away from him and pick up the phone.

"Morning."

"Hey Matt, me, Mimi and Izzy are gonna head over to the hotel soon and start setting up, are you ok to keep Tai distracted?"

"Well considering you just interrupted some distracting, I think I'll be fine."

"Ew little bit too much information. See you later then."

"Bye." He hung up the phone and went back to "distract" Tai who hadn't actually heard anything that was spoken as he had been mindlessly watching cartoons.

"Still watching cartoons at 21 hum?" Matt said leaning over the back of the sofa and planted a kiss on Tai's collar bone.

"Shut up you and get over here so I can have my nasty birthday boy way with you!"

Just before Tai pulled him over the sofa he stood up and said,

"Don't you want your present?"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!!!" Tai said all excited and was now knelt on the sofa facing Matt bouncing up and down.

"Just wait there a second" He walked out of the room, Tai still bouncing on the sofa, and returned carrying a present but no longer naked but wrapped in a robe.

"Aww" Tai whined

"Hey if I was still naked you wouldn't pay any attention to your present I got you" Matt smiled and handed Tai the gift.

"Can't I unwrap you instead?"

"Cheese much? Come on open your present." Tai ripped at the present and beamed in delight at what was inside.

There was a picture and Tai and Matt's name in beautiful traditional Japanese handwriting and in a simple black frame. But what was under that was what Tai really wanted, a brand spanking new England football T-shirt with his name on the back with his favourite number, 8, underneath.

"OH MY GOD MATT, it's amazing, I love it, I love you!" he gave Matt a huge kiss. Matt just looked very pleased and seemed to relax after that.

After a brief make out session they headed out for the day ending up heading to the cinema as it was quite windy out. They went to see "oceans 13".

"That was a good film bit of a slow start but good" Matt concluded.

"It confused me" Tai said looking kind of dejected.

"Well it doesn't take much really does it?" Matt said looking at Tai who promptly pouted.

"How could you insult me on my birthday?"

"Aww" matt cooed then gave Tai a kiss.

Tai turned his mobile back on and instantly received a text,

"Happy birthday big bro hope ur havin a gd day.

Sorry I cant call but with exams and everything mums

Put a ban on the phone and unplugged it!

TK sez HB too.

Chat to you in a couple of weeks,

Kari".

"Ha typical mum, she did that too me as well".

"Yeah I know if I wanted to talk to you I had to wait until school or walk over to see you and even then your mum didn't want to let me in".

Both just laughed in remembering past happy events.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out doing whatever came to mind, though Tai was starting to get curious why none of his other friends had contacted him at all. Later they were back at the flat just hanging out.

"Hey Yama how come no one has contacted me on my birthday apart from Kari?"

"I don't know" Matt said carelessly fiddling Tai's hair in his hands. "But don't worry about that I've got another little surprise for but first we need to get a shower and change".

"Hmm ok" bouncing up and dragging Matt to the bathroom with him. After taking a shower together, which had turned out to be a "dirty" shower, they were getting dressed in the bedroom.

"Tai sweetie you might wanna put something a little erm posher on" Matt commented looking at Tai pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh I'm getting all excited" Tai put back the other clothes and pulled out some black trousers and a red shirt with little black patterns covering it.

"That's better and my favourite shirt too" Matt having to resist the urge to rip it off his boyfriends torso. "Come on lets go".

The 2 of them set off and walked through the streets of York on the light of the setting sun. They walked hand in hand admiring the beauty surrounding them. They arrived outside the hotel; Tai just looked on in disbelief.

"Oh my god this is amazing, this place is so expensive to eat at" Tai gushed.

Matt turned around and giggled,

"My dear Tai we're not eating here", Tai gave a look as if to say why are we here then, and "we've got a suite here for the night".

Tai just looked in shock and awe.

"Good evening sirs how may I be of assistance?" the nice girl on the reception greeted the couple.

"Evening, I've got a reservation under the name Ishida"

"Ah yes Sir we have you here, I'll just get the key for you" the girl soon carrying the key to the suite which Matt had reserved.

They took the lift up to the top floor and walked along the lavishly decorated corridor to their room. Matt opened the door and let in a still shocked Tai. Then he noticed the king sized bed and ran to jump on it but suddenly noticed a parcel on the bed very neatly wrapped in sparkly paper and a little bow on top. Tai looked around at Matt who smiled, "Open it, it's for you" Tai ran over and gave Matt a quick kiss then ran back to the present opening it.

At the top of the present sat a dark metallic blue Zorro style mask with silver patterning around the edge. Tai lifted it out and admired it then got back to looking at the rest of the package. The next thing seemed to be clothes, he pulled them out and it turned out to be a tux of the darkest blue with silver satin lapels and finally at the bottom was a pair of white dress shoes.

"What's all this for?" Tai looked round at Matt, who had sat next to him on.

"It's a surprise" Matt smirked "Now put that tux on and get ready or we'll be late"

"Late for what?"

"You'll find out"

Both the boys began to get ready but slightly "distracted" each other so had to start again and where now running even later. Finally they were ready but just before they left Matt texted Sora to let her know they were on their way down.

"Put your mask on Tai" Matt said picking up his own mask and putting in on. They made their way down to reception and then walked through it on there way to the ballroom.

The sight shocked Tai and was now very glad that he was wearing a mask because he felt like he was going to cry. The room was filled with people all dressed in ball gowns and tuxedos, faces covered by a wide variety of masks ranging from ones that covered just the eyes to full face and every single colour imaginable. The whole room was sumptuously decorated and looked exactly like a ballroom at an old Venetian mansion.

The couple walked on into the room getting various greetings from various people. Tai was still in a state of shock so barely said more than hi or thanks, he couldn't believe how many people were there surely I can't have this many friends he thought to himself. Matt saw the slightly bemused look on Tai's face and gently squeezed his waist.

"Yes all these people are here for you."

With that said they had reached the little raised platform to the side of the hall. Without warning Tai found himself standing up there and a mic being thrust into his hands.

"Hi everybody…."Tai started and everyone turned their attention to him, "erm...wow I can't believe you've all come here to celebrate my birthday, thanks! Don't want to spend all my time and yours speeching so as some famous person said, eat, drink and be merry" on finishing he took a little bow and received an applause before heading towards the bar with Matt.

"2 amaretto's and coke please" Matt ordered.

A couple of minutes later both boys were sat at a table with several people coming up and wishing Tai a happy birthday and placing presents on the table. After about 15 minutes there was a small mound of parcels and several glass of alcoholic beverages scattering the table.

"I'm never going to be able to drink that much, help me out Yama?"

"But their presents from some people it would be rude if I drank them!" an evil grin set in his face knowing Tai was well known for being able to hold his drink.

The evening was a huge success. Every single person there had far too much to drink and ended up making a fool of themselves mostly on the dance floor including Yamato who tripped over his own feet and crashed into someone who in turn caused a domino effect of falling people, of course everyone just laughed it off. There was the traditional birthday cake, though it was a rather extravagant 3 tiered chocolate cake with white chocolate decorations and 21 candles. The "Happy birthday" song was sung with Tai looking a little embarrassed (but who doesn't?) and succeeding in blowing out all the candles at once and making a wish. Despite the fact his wish was I wish everything to stay how it is, he didn't tell a sole.

"Go on tell ussssss!" Sora slurred out.

"No, if I tell you it won't come true." Tai said supporting her slightly, "and I think its time you go home". He looked at his watch and shock flitted across it, he hadn't realised it was almost 2am!

After everyone had been seen out and some people seen safely into cabs Matt and Tai went back into the room and gathered up all the presents and headed back up to the hotel room.

"Dude that was fantastic! I had a great time and by the looks of it so did Mimi, what was it 5 people she got with in the end?" Tai said leaning on Yamato who was holding a lot of presents rather precariously in his arms.

"Summit like that and Sora left with Tom." Matt slurred and stifled a little hiccup trying to disguise his drunkenness but Tai just at him. Yamato would have punched him but his hands were full with presents which was the point at which he realised Tai was only holding 2 or 3 but he just shrugged it off.

Upon reaching their room the presents were dumped on the table to be examined in a more sober state and the 2 boys flopped onto the sofa neither particularly wanting to go to sleep, in fact both of them were still quite awake.

Tai turned around to face Matt, although a little too quickly as he lost his balance (yes I know he was sitting down but it happens) and ended up with his chin on Matt's shoulder. Matt looked down to see his lover's chin rested on his shoulder looking obviously drunk despite a mask covering his face, he had taken is off ages ago and decided to take Tai's off as he seemed incapable himself. Smiling he took the mask and placed it on the table then turned back to his drunken angel whose chin had not moved off his shoulder during the whole movement. At his look Tai asked,

"Mini bar raid?!"

"Oh yeah!"

In a matter of moments bottles were out of the fridge and being drunk. Matt found a pack of cards in the fridge looking confused as to why there were cards in the fridge he suggested a game to Tai. They started playing blackjack.

"Hit me!"

"Tai your bust!"

"It's my birthday and I say when I bust!"

Matt didn't want to point out that it wasn't his birthday anymore so they carried on, Tai saying hit me until the cards ran out and Matt wanting to actually hit Tai every time he said hit me.

"Bored of cards now, TV?" Tai stated more than asked.

"Yeah whatever."

So they went back to the good old sofa and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channels they settled on some random late night/early morning game show. They snuggled up to each other Tai's head resting into the space between Yamato's neck and shoulder, Tai's hair whisping under Yamato's nose he inhaled the sweet smell the seemed to emanate from it. Matt lay a pale soft hand on the others leg and stroked it gently, the other hand slide around his waist pulling Tai closer and he leant his head so it was nestled into the brown mess. Tai was struggling with his hormones trying not to rip of his Yamas clothes and ravish him right there, his reasoning was that he was still too drunk and thought it would be taking advantage. This is where they remained for awhile sobering up a bit.

Suddenly Yamato picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"I want you, now!" Yamato leaned over and whispered in Tai's ear.

This was the breaking point for Tai's hormones, but he was still taken aback by this sudden demand. They had just been sitting on the sofa together watching some random TV quite content in each others arms, then that.

"What?" Tai asked and immediately thinking how stupid it was!

"I want you" Tai still looked a little shocked Yamato had never been so forward before.

"Bedroom, Now!" Yamato said in a very dominating whisper, his brilliant blue eyes gleaming with lust.

Tai suddenly snapped out of it as his conscience started shouting at him WTF are you doing just sitting staring, your boyfriend wants sex and you're just sat there with a look as if someone has slapped you with a wet fish!

He and matt both got up and started toward to bedroom but neither made it to the door without ripping each others tops off leaving a bread crumb trail from the sofa to the bedroom door.

Yamato pushed Tai against the door (still lounge side) and slammed his lips against Tai's in a passionate kiss. Matt had one hand behind Tai's back and one on his waist, as he deepened the kiss the one from the waist slipped off and grabbed the door knob to open the door. At this point Tai was very thankful that Matt's other hand was placed firmly at the small of his back or he would have been flat on the floor with matt probably falling on top of him. Though he did think it wouldn't have been a bad thing.

Once threw the door Yamato continued to hold tai and pushing him backwards in the direction of the bed, all the time their lips were tangled in their lustful kiss. All of a sudden the kiss was broken and Tai found himself being pushed away and falling. Tai still had his eyes shut, still in the moment of the kiss but when he felt this motion going on his eyes opened in shock and fear, matt just smiled, then feeling the softness of the mattress as he finally finished the fall shock and fear faded to relief and relaxation.

Matt moved forward and straddled his lover resting over Tai's stomach. He leaned down so that their faces almost met. Matt looked down into deep rich chocolate eyes and inhaled the scent of cocoa and crushed pearl mixed with the scent Matt knew as Tai. Tai in turn was gazing into sparkling sapphire blue eyes which were soft and filled with love as he breathed he could smell the smell that made him fill with happiness, Matt.

Matt's hands slowly worked their way up Tai's beautifully tanned and perfectly toned torso, Tai closed his eyes in bliss and slightly arched his back to the soft touch. Matt's hands glided up and tangled themselves into Tais silk hair pulling him into a sensual kiss. Their tongues danced together as if an epic ballet.

Matt's hands felt very muscle tense as he slinked his hands down Tai's side and on to his belt buckle, noticing that his jeans look slightly too tight. After several minutes of unsuccessful belt removal Matt got annoyed unlocked their kiss sliding back so he was now sat on Tai's knees. His head went to joins his hand to aid undoing the buckle. At this point Matt's fly away hair across his stomach and mouth getting so close made Tai arch his back and throw back his head letting out a slight moan.

At his success in managing to undo Tai's trousers he practically ripped them off throwing them across the room hitting the CD player which started to blare out super massive black hole by muse. Tai was totally naked now still lying between Matt's legs. Noticing Tai's erection Matt said "let me help you with that" and winked.

He managed to rotate Tai so that they now lay along the bed rather than across it. He slowly went down Tai's body leaving trails of kisses over his chest and stomach. He took Tai in his hands, Tai gasped in complete pleasure urging Matt to carry on. Slowly rubbing and massaging his penis Matt's mouth went down more and started to take Tai in.

gasp"Matt…"Tai let out.

Matt twisted his tongue up and down the shaft and bobbed his head, earning more and more moans from Tai. Knowing he was enjoying himself Matt decided to try something new, lightly pressing his teeth against Tai's penis and dragged them up. Tai sharply inhaled.

"Sorry" Matt apologized stopping for a moment.

"No ... I liked it ... carry on" Tai said whilst panting.

So not to be rude, Matt continued alternating between techniques making Tai squirm underneath him. Tai could feel Matt's own erection pressing against his leg making the moment even more intense to him. Just as the song was reaching a climatic moment so did Tai. Letting out a loud moan he released all the sexual tension into Matt's mouth, who graciously slowed.

Tai put his head back on the pillow gasping for breath, Matt lay his head on top of Tai's stomach a gentle smile on his lips.

"That was amazing, Yama" Tai said sounding like he was in heaven.

Noting his tone Matt chimed,

"Don't get out of that heavenly lift just yet mister."

As Tai looked down Yamato moved his head up and planted a firm kiss on his lips. At that precise moment "every time we kiss, I swear I could fly" came out the stereo matching Tai's feelings to a tee.

Feeling Matt's sweaty naked body glide over his had reawakened Tai's hormones.

"Ready for round 2, big boy?", love and pure lust coursing through their bodies.

"Oh hell yeah!"

Matt rolled Tai over so he was on his stomach. He gazed in admiration at the perfect curves of Tai's back and bottom.

how did I end of with such a perfect boyfriend thought Matt as he caressed the beautiful curves. He leaned forward slightly so he could reach over the top of Tai's head and grab the cocoa butter body butter and smear it into Tai's back. The feeling of the singers warm hands rub his back and the intoxicating smell made Tai relax and he let out little moans whenever Matt hit sensitive spots. Matt continued down his spine reaching his flawless bum, he carefully inserted one finger then two, to distract from the pain Matt took Tai's erection and gentle squeezed it and started to massage it with his spare hand.

"MAAAATTTT!" Tai screamed as Matt hit the sensitive spot in Tai. Matt rubbed the spot with his fingers.

"FUCK…ME…NOW!"

Lust gleamed in Matt's eye as he dropped hands to either side of Tai and moved his own crotch down to rest on top of Tai's bum. Tai slightly raised himself beckoning Matt to enter him.

Matt answered Tai's wish and slowly guided himself into Tai. At first he tensed up at the initial pain but matt carried on and the pain subsided to pleasure. Matt trusted in and out of Tai his hard work earned varying moans, squirms and occasional hip bucks from Tai giving added pleasure to Matt. He started slowly which was very frustrating to Tai who just wanted Matt to go harder. But Matt wanted to make this special moment last.

"OH…MATT…OH MY GOD…FUCK ME" Tai half moaned half shouted as Matt hit every spot.

"HARDER…MORE!"

Matt could tell Tai was getting close to cuming and the enjoyment he himself was getting out of this, was trying to control himself so he didn't ruin the moment for Tai. Matt grabbed Tai's erection and played with the head in time with his thrusts.

When he could tell Tai was on the verge Matt thrust himself hard into Tai resulting in both boys cuming, Tai almost screaming load enough to wake the neighbours and Matt letting out a low moan.

Matt rolled off and lay next to Tai on his back. Tai rolled over so that his chest was along Matt's side. Both boys were panting heavily but both were very content. Matt put his arm around Tai's shoulders and Tai hugged his waist, crystal blue eyes starring into coffee eyes all the lust replaced by love.

"Happy Birthday, sweet cheeks" said Matt planted an affectionate little kiss on Tai's cheek. Tai just smiled and said,

"That was the best half present ever."

The song "Hey there Delilah" was playing now and the lovers fell silent quite content just to gaze into each others eyes knowing that their relationship was perfect.

Tai's final thought was this was the best birthday ever.

Gradually they both fell asleep listening to the soothing song holding each other in each others arms.

* * *

**Wow little steamed up now! Hoped you liked please give me comments, anythings good! Next bit might take a little longer as i'm having issues with it and keeping deleting huge bits of it!  
Laterz x**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG i so apologise for taking so long with getting this up! First i couldnt finish it and had total writing block then i moved back to uni so couldnt access anything! so block just continued. **

**But anyway here it is the last chapter, which is pretty lame but hey i dont really care lol! Little bit more lemon in this so be warned, its not overly graphic but your warned just in case.**

* * *

Both boys slept in late the following morning, in fact by the time Tai was woken by the phone ringing it was afternoon just.

"Oh man what time is it? AH phone!"

He ran to the phone and answered it,

"Morning?"

"No it's afternoon Tai!" came the always rational voice of Joe.

"Oh really? Didn't realise it was that late haha obviously had a longer night than I thought last night ha".

"Yeah, Happy late birthday, sorry I didn't called yesterday got called into work."

"Its cool, sorry you couldn't come over for the holidays".

"don't worry about it Tai anyway I'm phoning to ask how everything went?"

"oh wow it was awesome, everything was perfect, just a shame you couldn't be there. Yama must've been sooo busy organising all this no wander he was tired and stressed all the time, he's still asleep now but he deserves it".

Tai's face was graced with a small smile as memories of the previous night and thought he should thank Matt greatly.

"Well glad to here everything went ok and you had a good time" Tai was sure a wink was coming down the phone from Joe, "This will be costing me a fortune so I'll say goodbye for now and chat to you later, Bye Tai".

"Cya Joe".

He put the phone back and returned to his sleeping beauty and continued to think how he could thank him.  
By the time he had walked back through to their bedroom (remember a suite in hotel) he had thought of a small way to say thanks but more of a way to wake Yamato up. Tai slowly slided onto the bed and under the covers succeeding in not awaking the other. Tai started planting kisses all over Matts torso resulting in little wriggles and a light moan but no waking up. He started leading them downwards over his stomach and navel to the hips, more little dreamy moans but he was still asleep. Despite this Matt was becoming very aroused as Tai had planned. He went continuing to kiss every bit of flesh that he could until he reached the now very aroused area and planted a few kisses a top it before slowly taking it in his mouth. He moved up and down varying the pressure. Matt was moaning even more but still seemed to be asleep so Tai decided to step it up. He swirled his tongue round as he moved then used his teeth to gently drag up.

gasp "TAI…." moaned in complete ecstasy followed by a hand digging its nails in Tai's shoulder. Matt was awake. At being woken so suddenly he had bucked into Tai's mouth which only resulted in Tai providing more pleasure for the now awake aroused Yamato. Matt was in heaven as his back arched, he had no control over his body and just let the pleasure flow over him wave after wave, each moan getting loader than the last. Tai gave one last swirl and drag and Yamato let out a very load orgasm and came. Tai swallow pulled himself up, rubbing their bodies together, so he was face to face with his panting boyfriend and kissed him.

"Good afternoon my very sexy and sweet Yama!"

Matt kissed back with as much as he could, given that he'd just woken up to only be tired again!

"Oh my fucking god what a way to wake up!" he said still panting not strong enough to do anything else at that moment.

After composing themselves slightly they ordered some breakfast to have in bed. It was a gorgeous platter of food, eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and fresh strawberries (A/N love love love strawberries). They eat all the food and were just laying in bed feeding each other strawberries.

"Oh do we have to leave already, I just wanna stay snuggled up with you all day." Tai whined.

"We promised to meet up with the others today, remember?" Matt said stroking his boyfriends wild hair.

They both eventually got ready and left, arriving at their destination a little late.

"At last you arrive", Tom said to them "hotel to "comfortable" to leave?" at which the boys went rather red and everyone else just laughed.

Matt looked around, "hey wheres Izzy and mimi?"

"Haha I have an idea of where they might be seeing as they hooked up last night", Sora said rather casually.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" erupted from right around the group.

"Yep I found her crying outside the hotel last night, apparently the guy she left with ditched her when she had quickly run to the toilet, Izzy was just behind me and said he'd take her back as I was with someone and that was the last I saw of them. But to tell you the truth both of them had a huge smile on their face as they left."

"Well guess that confirms where they are!" Tai said.

They continued chatting and ended up in a pub having some drinks while talking among each other.

Later that day Tai and Matt were back in the flat just watching some TV, Tai laid across Matts lap. Out of nowhere Tai lent up and gave Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"Everything, I didn't realise how hard you must've worked to get last night done _and_ keep it a secret from me, I had no idea." Another kiss on the lips this time.

"Tai you're my boyfriend and I love you to the bottom of my very soul, why wouldn't I want to make your 21st unforgettable", it was Matts turn to kiss Tai pulling back only a few millimetres Matt whispered,

"I love you", the motion of Matts lips ghosted over Tai's.

Crystal blue met chocolate brown.

"I love you too" Tai almost just mouthed as a very passionate heavy kiss ensued.

The 2 lovers were completely ecstatically happy with each other and nothing would ever change that, absolutely nothing.

* * *

Well thats it devoted readers hope u enjoyed it, let me know.  
Also if u have time read my other fic "Hey There Tai Dear", but be warned its another Taito/Yamachi and extremely slushy. 


End file.
